


New year's with a tsundere.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Embarrassment, F/F, Fireworks, First Crush, Fluff, New Years, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: When maki's parents plan a getaway trip for New year's, maki reluctantly invites a certain girl who she definitely does not have feelings for.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 15





	New year's with a tsundere.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New years everyone!!!

Our story stars during the new year's break. A lazy maki was currently laying in her bed flipping through a magazine when... "Ms nishikino; your parents would like a word with you", maki's personal made informed her. "Oh, okay", the girl said closing her reading material and getting up. As she walked down the long flight of stairs to the first floor; she saw her parents sitting with pretty happy looks on there faces. 

"Did you guys call for me", she asked. "Yes", her father smiled. "We're going to our beach house this weekend to ring in the New year". "And we decided that if you wanted to; you could invite one of your muse friends", her mother smiled. "But only one...I don't want to many mouths to feed", her father chimed in. "Oh okay, that sounds cool I guess", maki muttered. She didn't think much of this however; instead she just walked back up to her room. Her parents never usually let her bring someone along on their trips; so she didn't think she needed to now. 

The longer she layed there though, she found her thoughts beginning to change. She then grabbed her phone and pulled up a picture of muse. She looked at her eight other peers and thought about who would be the best to bring. As she skimmed through the picture her eyes stopped on a certain "greatest idol in the universe". She then thought for a moment. "An entire weekend...alone with....Nico!!!!". This made the tsundere begin to blush heavily. "Ugh, no freaking way...not HER!!", Maki yelled out. "Ooh, you know what Eli... I'll ask Eli", maki squealed. The girl then pulled up her name in her contacts and gave the Russian beauty a call. 

As the scene switches Eli is currently watching TV while painting her toe nails. "Hmmm, hello", she answered. "Hey, what are you doing this weekend", maki asked. "Oh sorry, I've got tons of paper work to do for the student council", Eli sighed. "Aww man, my parents were taking me to spend the weekend at our beach house and I was hoping to bring you along". "Awww that's sweet, but I'm going to be extremely busy", Eli giggled. "Hmmm that sucks, what about nozomi then". "She'll be with me...I can't do all that paper work by myself", Eli replied. "Ummm well, I guess I could ask one of the other girls if there free". 

"Hey, what about Nico", eli suggested. "I've always felt that you two had a special connection together". As she heard this maki began to cringe on the other end of the phone. "Uhhh, I... don't know if that would be a good idea". "Oh come on, yes it would". "As a matter of fact she told me that she wasn't going to be doing anything the whole weekend". "Ugh, Eli....". "Come on maki, it would probably make her day", Eli persisted. "F-fine...I guess I could give her a call", maki reluctantly said. "Good, I'm sure you two will have a blast", Eli giggled. Maki then hung up the phone with Eli and pulled up Nico's number. 

The girl stared nervously over her name; unable to push the call button for sometimes. She then thought about what Eli said "it would probably make her day". "Awww geez, here goes nothing I guess", she sighed before hitting the call button. As maki put the phone to her ear it seemed like mere seconds before she heard a familiar voice answer. "Hello". "Hey Nico, how's it going", maki asked nervously. "Oh maki-chan, everything's good how about you". "Everything's fine listen, my family is bringing me to our beach house to ring in the new year this weekend". "Would like to...come with me", maki asked. "Oooooh, a nice weekend with Nico's favorite red head...sign me up", Nico smiled. "Ugh shut up, we leave tomorrow; so just be ready", maki blushed. 

"Of course, but only because your begging for my company", Nico gloated. "AHHHH nevermind, I'll ask someone else!!!!". "W-wait i-i was just joking", Nico cried. "I'll be there in the morning!!". "Ugh, okay bye!!", Maki cried before hanging up the phone and laying back on her pillow. As she slept that night she dreamed that she was in a field of flowers; playing the most beautiful melodies ever heard. In the distance however she could see a shadow starting to cover the land. And before she knew it a giant Nico neso hovered over her. 

It was gigantic, and the horrible creature kept calling out to maki; over and over again. "Maki-chan, maki-chan, WAKE UP!!!", it called out. "N-no leave me alone...leave me alone", maki cried. But it was to no avail; the Nico neso lowered down onto her, and because of it's size she couldn't run. Maki was crushed by the gigantic plushie. At that same moment in the real world; maki awoke from her dream to find the actual nico sitting on top of her. "Maki-chan I said wake up", Nico yelled repeatedly tapping maki's forehead. "Uhh wha-what the hell...GET OFF OF ME!!!!". At that moment maki sprang up, throwing Nico down onto the floor. 

"Oww, what was that for", Nico yelled. "Uhhh, because you were sitting on top of me". "Well your parents told me to come wake you up; they said that we're going to be heading out soon", Nico smiled. "Fine, then get out of here so I can get dressed", maki whined. "Why, I've seen you naked before", Nico replied. "Just get out...you 2 year old!!". "Fine... someone needs her morning coffee", nico muttered under her breath. Maki then got out of bed, got dressed, and packed up her weekend bag. 

"Alright...I'm ready", she yawned exiting her room. The first thing she saw as she did was Nico sitting in the floor in the hallway. Being that she was half asleep earlier; she didn't get a good look at Nico. But now that she was awake she began to blush as she saw how cute Nick looked. She was wearing a frilly black mini skirt, with a matching black shirt; and to her side she was holding a Nico nesoberi. "She looked like a cute little grade schooler", maki thought to herself. "Hey, wha-what are you staring at", Nico said noticing her looks. "N-nothing, let's go". 

Once they went downstairs they saw maki's parents standing by the door with their bags. "You girls ready", her mother asked. "YEAH", they both said in unison. The car ride to the beach house was pretty normal. Maki was listening to music the entire time; and Nico of course had to be the center of attention. "And then there was this one concert when we were doing a meet and greet". "Maki was walking and she accidentally tripped on something; and the next thing I know the entire room can see her panties!!", Nico laughed loudly. 

"Heh,heh,heh, oh maki you've never told me that story", her mother laughed. At that moment maki (whom couldn't take any more) snatched the headphones out of her ears and gave Nico a look of death. "Would you shut up... that's none of their business!!", maki blushed. "What...that you flashed your tomato undies", Nico said dying out in laughter. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!", maki said rearing her fist back. "Maki...settle down", her father said trying to calm the beast. 

Soon though, they had arrived at the beach house. Once they did nico could see that maki was pretty upset; so she decided to apologise about her earlier story. "Hey I'm sorry about telling them that; I was just trying to break the ice a bit", nico said putting her arm on maki's shoulder. "It's fine...but no more embarrassing crap got it", maki blushed. "Yeah, I'll try my best", the girl smiled. As they went inside nico was taken aback once again on how nice the place was. "Wow maki, you live like a freaking princess". "Shut up", maki snapped back. 

While the house was a bit on the small side; it was filled with nice things like a fireplace, piano (of course), and a pretty long leather couch. "Girls it's getting a bit late, so you should get ready to go to bed soon", her mother smiled. "Okay mom". Maki then walked the two of them to a bedroom at the end of a hallway. "This is the only room I've got and there's only one bed; so would you mind sleeping on a pallet", she asked. "Uhhh, that would be fine", Nico reluctantly agreed. In truth though the girl didn't really want to sleep on some cold hard floor by herself. 

Once they entered the room maki grabbed Nico some blankets and had her start on her pallet. Meanwhile she hopped into an extremely comfy looking bed. "So uh, what's the plan for new year's Eve tomorrow", Nico asked. "We're gonna go to a small town near here and watch the fireworks display they put on". "It's really pretty", maki smiled. "Hmmm that sounds cool". 

Soon the girls had changed into there pajamas and layed down for the night. Nico whom was on the floor, was not really enjoying herself. "Ugh, it's so cold down here, and what if a mouse or something crawls onto me", she thought to herself. She then looked up at Maki making a jealous face at her. "Awww man, her bed looks so comfy and it looks like she has plenty of room". "I wonder", she thought to herself. "Hey maki", she whispered. "Yeah what is it". "Do you think nico could sleep with you... it's not really fun down here". "Wha- no way, absolutely not", maki blushed. 

Nico then looked up at her with the prettiest puppy dog eyes you had ever seen "pwetty pwease!!!", She begged. Maki was trying to ignore her; but at this point her face was about to explode from blushing. "MAKI-CHAAANNN!!". "Ugh okay fine...GET UP HERE!!", Maki cried giving into her friend. "Okay, but only cause you asked first", Nico smiled crawling into the bed with her friend. "Are you happy now", maki growled. "Very", Nico said snuggling right into her. "H-hey your to close...scoot over", maki whined. "But Nico's cold...you need to keep her warm". 

After a few more minutes of cute arguing passed; the two were finally able to go to sleep. During the night Nico stayed glued to maki, both arms wrapped tightly around the girl like a plushie. The next morning when Nico woke up; she saw that maki was nowhere to be seen. "Ugh, wonder where she went", Nico stretched. The still groggy girl then began to make her way to the bathroom. Once it came into view; Nico without hesitation walked right in, forgetting to knock first. Once she did the sleepy girl received a pretty big surprise.

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL...GET OUT!!!!", maki cried as she sat on the toilet. Nico tried to apologise; but before she could open her mouth the tsundere began to throw things at her. "I SAID OUT,OUT,OUT", maki yelled throwing toilet paper, towels, and whatever else she could grab at Nico. The idol otaku then ran back to maki's room trying her best to dodge all of the airborne objects. Once maki finished up and came back to her room; Nico was standing there ready to give the girl an apology. "Hey, I'm really sorry...I should've knocked first", Nico bowed. 

Maki however was feeling very sour about it; and just walked by her without saying anything. "Maki come on... don't be like that", Nico cried. The tsundere said nothing though, she instead popped some headphones in and continued to ignore Nico. As the day progressed, Nico had made several attempts to apologise but Maki didn't want to hear any of it. Eventually Nico got tired of begging to be forgiven for something that was just an accident. So she went and layed on maki's bed with her tablet and played some school idol festival. Then about evening time, maki's mother came to the room. "Alright girls, it's time to load up...the festivals going to be starting soon". "Okay mom", maki said finally taking her headphones out. 

The two girls then got ready and met her parents at the car. The ride over was pretty quiet; but maki still hadn't said a word to nico. This had made the girl start to wonder "does she really even see me as a friend". Whenever they arrived her parents parked in a mostly empty parking lot. Aside from one car that belonged to some of the nishkino's rich friends. "You two go find a nice spot; and we're gonna go talk to our friends over there", her father smiled. 

Maki then unpacked some chairs her father had brought along and went and sat to herself. It was safe to say that Nico was growing tired of this attitude of hers; so she did the same. Unpacking a chair and sitting herself right next to Maki. At first neither of the girls said anything; but eventually Nico decided to ask a question. "Do you hate Nico!". "Wha-why would you ask that", maki frowned. "Just answer the question". Maki then looked down to the ground, the same familiar blush filling her face. "I...I don't hate you...I just". "You just what", Nico cried. "I...I... don't know", the girl said refusing to make eye contact with Nico. 

"Well I can leave right now if you want me to, I don't wanna keep annoying you", Nico said crossing her arms. "No...I don't want you to leave...I". "YOU WHAT!!!", Nico yelled. Maki then clenched her fist and let her bottled up feelings go. "Ahhh screw this!!", she said pulling Nico into a kiss. This shocked Nico to her core; this was absolutely the last thing she expected maki to do. Afterwards Nico was left speechless by the girls move. 

"Ummm maki...what was that", she asked a little short of breath. "Ummm nothing...hey look the fireworks are starting!!!", Maki said pointing up to the sky. As Nico looked the almost night sky was filled with beautiful colors. Blue, purple, green, just about every color of the rainbow. Nico wasn't really worried about this though; she instead switched her gaze to maki. "You know, you tsundere's are for real drama queens", Nico said bursting into laughter. "I...I am not!!", Maki whined turning tomato. Nico then decided to repay the favor; and she grabbed maki by the chin and pulled her into a kiss. 

This time maki got lost in Nico's sweet lips; and Nico was really enjoying the tasty tomato queen too. Once the lip lock broke, Nico looked into maki's eyes and gave her a "happy new years babe!!!" That night after they got home maki let nico get a bath first. Meanwhile she layed in her bed flipping through her phone. At that moment, she received an unexpected phone call. "Hello", she answered in a pretty happy mood. "So, how's the weekend going with nico", Eli asked. Maki then smiled as she thought about their kiss. "It's going pretty good". "Heh, told you...I guess she wasn't as annoying as you thought", Eli giggled. 

"Meh, I guess she's not THAT bad", she said staring into a picture the two took together. The photo showed the two hugging each other; as fireworks exploded into the night sky above them. 

The end.


End file.
